parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Diddy Kong
Diddy Kong is an young ape from Nintendo. He is Donkey Kong's best friend and nephew and Laura Lightning's husband who has gone on countless adventures with him. Until he cheated on her and married Dixie Kong instead. Diddy Kong played Little Monkey In Tarzan of the Jungle and Tarzan of the Jungle 2 Diddy Kong played Cardigan the Lamb in Snivy's Pokéball 2: Digit's Great Adventure Diddy Kong played Oliver in Diddy and Company Diddy Kong played Chowder in Monster House (CartoonFanBoy91 Animal Style) Diddy Kong played Toulouse in The AristoAnimal Kids (MkShinx) Diddy Kong played Real Boy Pinocchio in Dominocchio Diddy Kong played Abu in Marioladdin (CartoonFanBoy91) & Marioladdin 2: The Return of King Koopa Diddy Kong played Gingy in DK (Shrek) Diddy Kong played Gnatty in Thumbelilac Diddy Kong played Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy in Torque Pan Diddy Kong played Hocus Pocus in Donkey the Snowkong Diddy Kong played Piglet in The Many Adventures of Donkey Kong (CartoonFanBoy91) Diddy Kong played Skippy in Link Hood Diddy Kong played Aladdin in Diddyladdin Diddy Kong played Abu in Leoladdin, Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik and Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves Diddy Kong played Jasmine in Laura Lightningladdin Diddy Kong played Ariel in The Little Monkey Diddy Kong played Young Simba in The Gorilla King & The Kong King Diddy Kong played The Fifer Pig in The Three Young Video Game Animals He's the eldest little pig who built his house of straw. Gallery Diddy kong smash bros.png Diddy Kong Racing 64 diddy taj and tt.jpg Diddy Kong Racing 64 diddy and friends.jpg Diddy Kong in Donkey Kong Country (TV Series).jpg Trivia *Diddy Kong appears on Mario Kart Wii Trading Cards as a normal and foil card. On the back of his card, there is a description of him but with a spelling error saying "...he his one fun driver", instead of saying "...he is one fun driver". *Diddy Kong has appeared more times as a playable character in the ''Donkey Kong Country'' series than Donkey Kong has. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Apes Category:Primates Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Brown Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Funny Characters Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong's Adventures Heroes Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Monkeys Category:Male Characters Category:SuperMarioLogan Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Kongs Category:Captains Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Diddy Kong Racing Characters Category:DK: Jungle Climber Characters Category:DK: King of Swing Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:Donkey Kong Allies Category:Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country (television series) Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Characters‎ Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country Barrel Maze Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Characters Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Characters Category:Donkey Konga Category:Donkey Konga 2 Category:Fortune Street Characters Category:Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Golf: World Tour Characters Category:Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Playable Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Kart Wii Trading Cards Category:Mario Party 9 Bosses Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party: Star Rush Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Mario Tennis Open Characters Category:Mario Sports Mix Characters Category:Mario Sports Superstars Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Playable Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Tennis Aces Characters Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Super Mario Party Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. amiibo Line Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Fighters Category:Timber's Balloon Pop Category:UNO Super Mario Category:Yakuman DS Category:1994 Introductions Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters